interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Naval Reconnaissance Troopers
Background The brain child of the House of Royal Intelligence and the Kingdom's Navy, the Naval Reconnaissance Trooper (NRT) is part of the end result of Royal Intelligence and Jod Military Forces' joint adventure in Special Tactics and Studies Division (T&S, Tactics and Studies, for short). NRTs are considered under Special Forces. NRTs are solely recruited from within the Naval Guards. NRTs are considered some of the very best warriors in the Kingdom of Jod and some would argue the whole galaxy. Their skill is next-to-none and they have created their own myth about the unit because of that skill. History NRTs were formed from hand-picked Naval Guards''' 'to participate in the Tactics and Studies program involving the newly created ''Sentinel-class Patrol Craft sometime before the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. The NRT's goal lay in taking the Naval Guards' abilities as guards and light infantry and turning them into resourceful, behind enemy line scouts, able to have a wide-range of skills. While not called Naval Reconnaissance Troopers yet, the newly trained Naval Guards did so well in the field that the Naval Guards department created a new branch just for them, titled Naval Reconnaissance Troopers (NRT for short). The Naval Reconnaissance Trooper has evolved since it's creation over 20 years ago. While the highly successful program had early ties and operations with Royal Command, these connections only strengthened over many highly successful missions. Now, NR Troopers are more like special operations commandos, using their skill in a wide range of mission profiles in additional to their mission with the Sentinel''s and Kingdom's Navy. NRTs carry on the proud tradition, attitude, and mindset of Naval Guards, since they are first recruited from the Naval Guards corps before they begin training as a Naval Reconnaissance Trooper. Structure Naval Reconnaissance Troopers work in groups of 4 to 5 troopers and have a Senior Chief Petty Officer leading them. While they are usually assigned to a single ''Sentinel-class Patrol Craft, the Sentinel''s can carry up to 10 more NRTs. When working in these highly concentrated groups of 15 NR Troopers, the mission results can be dramatic and highly successful; normally 4 troopers stay back to man the ''Sentinel's guns for air support, while 11 NR Troopers go in. NR Troopers will often work alongside Special Warfare Division Troopers and Field Tactical Units in large scale operations. Special Warfare Division Troopers and NRTs work alongside so much on deep insertions missions that some in the JMF confuse the two trooper classes as part of the same branch. Abilities & Skills NRTs excel at being snipers and scouts and are often employed by the King's Army for such activities as well when FTUs are not available; the NRT's sniper and scout abilities make them highly valuable to Royal Command for deep insertion missions as well. Moreover, NRTs are trained in: * Sniper * Reconnaissance * Stealth * Hand-to-hand combat * Martial Arts * Explosives * Slicing * Advanced survival skills * Squad-level tactics * Special Operations They are trained to be quick, quiet, and lethal; when not using stealth to complete a mission, NR Troopers use a shock and awe tactic towards their combat, often overwhelming enemy targets with a mix of speed, accuracy, agility, and amazing skill. NR Troopers are trained extensively to use blaster pistols, often times 2 blaster pistols in each hand, when in combat. Clothing & Equipment NR Troopers travel light into combat, wearing the lightest possible body armor and carrying the lightest weapons and equipment to give them the edge in speed and agility against their foe in combat. Often times the basic of combat clothes (pants and shirt), boots, equipment belt and equipment webbing, and their weapons along will be all they carry into battle. There is no "standard" of clothing for NR Troopers, but most travel with military pants and boots, a shirt, equipment belt and webbing, and their weapons as a "basic" load-out. Additional armor and equipment comes with the mission profile. Category:Kingdom's Navy Category:Special Forces Category:Royal Command